2015 Champion teir battle royale
Doomsday vs The Angry Video Game Nerd vs Scorpion vs Doctor Doom, champion tiers as of this battle in 2015 Fight In the champion tier room: Doomsday: I am the best here and on this entire wiki. TAVGN: What!?! I SHOULD BE THE TOP!!! I SHOULD BE THE BEST OF THE BEST!! Scorpion: Power dosn't do you much good if you can die, does it? Dr. Doom: How about we do a little fight. At our win loss ratio, besides Darksied, who will stay in the champion teir win or lose, if any of us lose we will be sent one tier lower. How about a little fight to the doom? Winner will be the best on the wiki. TAVGN: GOOD!! I WILL RECK YOU NOOBS!! I HAVN'T LOST A BATTLE YET BITCHES!! Doom: Neither have I. TAVGN: I WILL BE THE KING OF THE WIKI!! FUCK YOU ALL!!!! Scorpion: Okay then. I'll request the battle. A few hours later: The four are in an arena and get into fighting poses. TAVGN: DIE DUMBASSES!! Scorpion: To hell with whoever faces me. Doomsday: I killed superman!! Doom: Prepare to meet your doom! Battle of the wiki's best! FIGHT! Scorpion: Get over here!! TAVGN: FUCK FUCK FUCK SHIT SHIT SHIT!! Scorpion uses his rope dart and then pulls TAVGN's head off, spine included. Doomsday: Good, now there isn't a chance i'll have to live with that bitch. Now it really begins. 0:50 Doom shoots energy projectiles at Scorpion who teleports and dodges them and then punches Doom. Darksied trys to attack scorpion but is dragged to the netherrelm. Doom: Now what am I going to do while I wait? In the netherrelm: Scorpion is dodging all of Darksied's attacks with teleports. <-- Appears on screen for a few seconds Scorpion is glowing orange with all the energy he's gained from being in the netherrelm for so long. 0:40 Scorpion does a huge combo and throws Doomsday. Scorpion: Get over here! Scorpion uses his rope dart and then uppercuts Doomsday's head off. Scorpion: Now for the doctor! 0:30 Scorpion teleports out of the netherrelm and back into the origonal battlefeild. Doom is on a lawnchair with a book on his lap. and is on the phone. Doom: Fine, no Doombots!! OKEY!?!? I GET THAT THERE ISN'T ENOUGH TIME FOR THOSE!! BYE!! Doom sees Scorpion. Doom: Prepare to meet your doom! 20 more seconds just so there's enough time for this fight! Doom and Scorpion counter eachother blow for blow, projectiles for projectiles. 0:40 Scorpion tries to use his rope dart, it dosn't work. 0:30 Doom does a huge projectile and attack combo and scorpion is really hurt from it. 0:20 Scorpion drags Doom to the netherrelm. Doom: What are you doing!?!? Scorpion is on an island and doom is on another close island in the netherrelm. Scorpion: Die. 0:10 Scorpion teleports behind doom and kicks him into the lava, melting his armor and body. K.O.! Scorpion: This is netherrelm. Trivia What Dr. Doom said at the begining of the battle was wrong Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Battle Royales